


Expiation

by Kandai



Series: Des mutants et des hommes [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Community: 30_interdits, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Human Charles, Humiliation, Injury, M/M, Mutant Politics, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Slavery, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolverine est le seul membre du Haut Conseil à ne pas profiter des services des humains, réduits en esclavage par les lois de Genosha. Magneto compte bien remédier à cette lacune. Publiquement.</p><p>Slave!AU. #12, En captivité - espèce protégée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expiation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : San Lee, Jack Kirby, Matthew Vaughn.
> 
>  **WARNINGS** : Esclavage sexuel. Viol explicite. Voyeurisme. Rapports sexuels en public. Moralité douteuse. 
> 
> Pour toute information supplémentaire concernant la moralité des personnages, des notes explicatives se trouvent à la fin. A consulter avec prudence, celles-ci contiennent des **spoilers** de la fic toute entière.
> 
> Note : A peine inscrite sur une commaunuté qui rassemble des fics R/NC-17, v'là t'y pas que j'écris le one-shot le plus dérangeant et explicite que j'ai jamais écrit. Clairement, ceci est un tournant dans ma vie. Faites gaffe aux avertissements, aux tags et n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour dans les notes en bas de page si vraiment vous avez un doute. Comme ce one-shot s'inscrit dans une série à caractère explicitement sexuel, je ne la posterais que sur AO3 et LJ pour la simple raison que fanfiction.net n'accepte pas le NC-17. Bonne lecture :)
> 
> Écrit pour le prompt #12 " En captivité - espèce protégée " sur la commu LJ 30_interdits.

####  Expiation

 

— Celui-là te plaît, Wolverine ? demande Lehnsherr sur un ton paresseux.

« Celui-là » désigne le jeune homme qui se trouve à genoux entre les jambes écartées du chef de la Confrérie et s’active à prendre le sexe gorgé du mutant le plus loin possible dans sa bouche, ajoutant aux murmures qui volent dans la salle d’obscènes bruits de succion. Il est nu, comme la plupart des esclaves sexuels, et au cas où sa nudité ne suffirait pas à indiquer son statut inférieur à quiconque rentrerait dans la pièce, la chaîne sans verrou qui relie sa cheville au pied du fauteuil s’en charge parfaitement.

Assis à sa gauche, les paumes bien posées à plat contre ses cuisses, Logan grince des dents face à la question. Son désintérêt pour les esclaves de lit est un constant sujet de moquerie parmi les membres du Haut Conseil de Genosha, un supplice que le Wolverine a supporté en intimant d’aller se faire foutre à quiconque avait à redire quant à ses choix de partenaires et que celui ou celle qui insisterait se prendrait un coup de griffes bien placé ; ce n’est que la circonstance qui l’empêche de faire pareil avec Magneto. Déjà parce que le type, aussi insupportable soit-il, est son supérieur hiérarchique et selon ses lois, serait parfaitement en droit de le mettre en pièces à la première provocation ; également parce que provoquer l’ire de quelqu’un qui contrôle le métal à propos d’un sujet aussi trivial relève de la pure inconscience, un luxe que Logan ne peut pas se permettre.

Lehnsherr le sait probablement, d’où la raison du sourire narquois qu’il lui lance, alors que sa main se perd dans les cheveux sombres de l’esclave toujours occupé à lui faire une fellation. Logan lui renvoie un regard furieux, presque par défi, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur ; Magneto croit avoir détecté une réponse positive à sa question car il se fend d’un rictus plus large encore, victorieux.

— Une récente acquisition, explique Lehnsherr, sa respiration s’accélérant en même temps qu’il augmente la pression sur la tête de l’esclave, obligeant ce dernier à augmenter le rythme. Excellents réflexes mais – aah ! –  mauvaises manières.

La précision est bien sûr inutile. Aucun des esclaves habituels de Magneto n’a de cheveux noirs et ce dernier n’aurait pas amené son nouveau jouet devant le Haut Conseil tout entier s’il n’avait pas une idée particulière derrière la tête. Il n’y a pas d’interdits spécifiques pour le Premier Mutant de Genosha, évidemment, et les autres membres du Conseil sont trop occupés à fantasmer sur le spectacle de la bouche légèrement rosée de l’esclave engloutissant le sexe de Magneto – à l’exception de Frost qui arbore sans complexe un air ennuyé.

Lehnsherr est à court de mots pour l’instant. Son désir a momentanément pris le pas sur sa cohérence et il ne lui faut pas plus d’une minute pour jouir dans un long râle, sa poigne ramenant impitoyablement les lèvres malmenées du jeune homme vers son bassin. Celui-ci tousse de surprise en sentant la semence de son maître se déverser dans le fond de la gorge et pendant quelques secondes, Logan craint que le pauvre gosse ne s’étouffe.

Lehnsherr renifle de dédain et relâche sa prise sur les cheveux noirs, laissant à ce dernier le loisir de libérer la queue molle de leur estimé leader. Il tousse derechef, la face vers le sol, visiblement en plein effort pour retenir son réflexe vomitif. Logan ne peut s’empêcher d’avoir un accès de sympathie en contemplant le pitoyable spectacle ; Lehnsherr n’a pas un petit gabarit.

— Avale mieux que ça, menace Magneto d’une voix cassante en remettant son pantalon avant de jeter un coup d’œil au reste des mutants qui forment le Conseil, lesquels sont en train de frotter leurs yeux humides ou de remettre leurs chemises en place, sans compter Frost et Logan lui-même. Si on se fie à son air triomphant, il est fier de l’effet que son petit spectacle a produit sur ses confrères même si aucun ne semble comprendre le pourquoi derrière le manège de leur leader. Celui-ci attend que l’attention soit de nouveau fixée sur lui pour reprendre son discours.

— Je sais que vous vous demandez tous la raison derrière cette démonstration. Voyez-vous, Charles ici présent a récemment causé beaucoup de problèmes. Vous avez tous entendu parler de la tentative de soulèvement que nous avons subie il y a moins d’une semaine dans les structures de la ville basse. Il s’avère que la vermine que vous voyez à mes pieds – Magneto gratifie l’insulte d’un violent coup de pied, envoyant l’esclave à terre – en est le direct responsable.

Logan lève un sourcil et reconsidère la silhouette prostrée aux pieds de Magneto. Le corps est d’un blanc presque nacré, marqué par-ci par-là d’hématomes et de morsures. Ses lèvres sont rougies d’avoir été maltraitées par le sexe de Lehnsherr, couvertes de salive et de traces de sperme, ses yeux bleus tournés vers le sol et éteints. On a du mal à l’imaginer menant une révolution ainsi mais Logan n’est pas le dernier à savoir que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

— Naturellement, une fois identifié, je me suis personnellement chargé de le remettre à sa place. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les humains penser qu’ils ont le moindre droit ici, n’est-ce pas ?

La question génère une vague de murmures d’approbation et de sourires torves. Logan se mord violemment la langue avec l’espoir d’éviter d’attirer l’attention sur lui. Il n’a jamais été le plus grand fan de Magneto même si le gus sait comment mener sa croisade et s’est retrouvé à son Conseil plus par concours de circonstances qu’autre chose, son poste haut placé dans l’armée de Genosha fonctionnant comme garantie pour le Premier Mutant de ne pas revoir le Wolverine retomber entre les mains de Stryker. Celui qui a dit « Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis » n’a sans doute jamais eu autant raison même si Logan n’a jamais été aussi prêt d’envoyer tout foutre en l’air et de se barrer le plus loin possible de cette clique de tarés.

Magneto continue, cependant, caressant la silhouette prostrée à ses pieds du bout de sa botte.

— Il n’a pas encore tout à fait assimilé la punition, cependant, et j’avais pensé à le faire… profiter d’autres méthodes de discipline, histoire que la leçon rentre bien. Si l’un d’entre vous a des suggestions…

Le double sens n’est perdu pour personne mais la fin de la déclaration se voit gratifiée d’un regard appuyé dans sa direction et Logan comprend brusquement le pourquoi de tout ce cirque : ce n’est pas tant l’esclave que Lehnsherr espère atteindre en promettant de le passer à tout le monde ici présent que  _lui_.

Wolverine retient une vague d’écœurement surpris. Il sait depuis le début que Magneto est sans doute un des pires salauds à avoir foulé cette Terre mais clairement, il a sous-estimé sa roublardise. L’humain qu’il a mis à terre s’est péniblement remis sur ses genoux et observe ses futurs violeurs avec un regard légèrement tremblant mais ouvertement dur, presque comme s’il les mettait au défi de le briser complètement.

Jésus, ce gamin va se faire mettre en pièces et Logan sera aux premières loges et il ne  _veut pas_  voir ça, il ne veut pas rentrer plus encore dans le jeu pervers de Magneto, il veut se casser et tant pis s’il se fait démembrer par les pouvoirs du manipulateur de métal mais l’esclave qu’il a devant lui, presque à ses propres pieds, le fixe avec un air presque sauvage, indompté ; Wolverine peut respecter ce genre d’inconscience qui naît lorsqu’on n’a plus rien à perdre, il peut comprendre pourquoi les autres humains ont choisi de croire celui-là.

 _Je fais une connerie_ , pense-t-il alors que sa bouche s’ouvre, presque animée d’une volonté propre.

— Moi, je le veux.

Le silence qui tombe sur la salle du Haut Conseil est immédiat, pesant. Tous les présents le dévisagent comme s’il venait d’annoncer vouloir se marier avec William Stryker. Même Frost a l’air intriguée par ce nouveau retournement de situation, à l’inverse de Lehnsherr qui affiche une moue suffisante.

L’innommable  _bâtard_.

— Tiens donc ? Notre éternel réticent saisissant la première occasion… Que cache ce soudain revirement ?

— Tout le monde n’a pas ton intérêt pour les magouilles, Magneto, grogne Wolverine en montrant une canine. Il n’est pas moche, il a l’air d’avoir un peu plus de vie que les autres, je le veux, point barre.

Pendant de longues minutes, Lehnsherr l’observe avec un air faussement circonspect comme s’il jouait avec l’idée de refuser la requête Logan. Ce dernier est presque entièrement sûr que c’est du bluff parce que Magneto attend avec presque autant d’impatience que les autres de le voir céder aux mêmes actes immoraux que ceux auxquels sa Confrérie s’adonne quotidiennement. Sa réponse, lorsqu’elle vient, paraît trop sûre d’elle pour être honnête.

— Très bien. Si tu le veux pour toi, viens donc le prendre.

Et il pousse de nouveau le jeune homme de son pied, le projetant face contre le sol.

Une flexion des mains plus tard, c’est au tour de la chaîne de tomber sur le sol, inutile désormais. Lassé de ce petit jeu, Logan amorce un geste impatient pour relever le gamin mais son poignet s’interrompt en plein mouvement, comprimé dans un étau brûlant, tandis que la voix grave de Lehnsherr claque dans l’air immobile, presque menaçante :

— Pas de ce genre de simagrées, Wolverine. Prends-le maintenant ou laisse-le-nous.

Oh. Il ne veut tout de même pas _dire_ …

Bien sûr que si, pense Logan avec révulsion en reportant son regard sur le dos blanc étendu devant lui, presque vierge de toute marque, une vision qui aurait été parfaitement désirable en d’autres circonstances. C’est là tout le but du jeu, n’est-ce pas ? Il est clair désormais que Lehnsherr ne veut rien avoir à faire avec cet humain et a vu en lui l’outil parfait pour faire plier son général le plus rebelle, son imprévisible joker : pas de marche arrière possible. Wolverine devra faire avec ce qu’il a, en espérant pour que cela suffise.

L’esclave – Lehnsherr a prononcé son prénom mais Logan repousse cette connaissance au fond de son cerveau – s’est retourné sur le dos et le contemple toujours en silence, entre la frayeur ouverte et la colère. Son visage est juvénile mais indubitablement masculin, ses yeux étrangement beaux même dans leur fadeur, sa bouche rougie une véritable invitation à la prendre ; cependant, confronter le regard affolé de l’humain est la dernière chose qu’il souhaite faire en ce moment alors le mutant descend de son siège pour recouvrir et plaque rudement ses lèvres contre leurs jumelles écarlates, mordant comme la bête que tout le monde pense qu’il est.

La bouche qui crie faiblement sous la sienne a le goût de sang et de semence, un arôme primal qui le charge de désir malgré lui. Le gamin est docile sous l’assaut de ses dents, réagissant mollement, cherchant parfois un souffle qui lui manque. Logan plonge la langue dans la cavité chaude tout en ondulant son corps contre la peau nue qui frémit sous lui ; un geste qu’il pourrait imaginer pour l’anticipation timide d’un amant, un fantasme qu’il s’efforce de créer pour occulter la violence de son acte. Le pseudo-baiser fait son œuvre et bientôt, Logan sent son désir s’accroître jusqu’à friser l’inconfortable.

Lorsque Logan le libère enfin, le rouge s’est étalé sur les lèvres du jeune esclave comme un rouge à lèvres horrifiant et ce dernier le fixe avec un dédain dégoûté. Il joue un moment avec le cou, la jonction avec la clavicule, se forçant à savourer la proximité d’un corps pliable contre le sien alors que ses deux mains volent vers son pantalon.

— Sur le ventre, grommelle le mutant en débouclant sa ceinture.

La colère cède face à la panique grandissante et le jeune humain s’agite enfin, gémissant plaintivement d’une voix rendue rauque par les maltraitances et secouant frénétiquement la tête, ses mains repoussant chaque parcelle de peau. Logan jure à nouveau entre ses dents alors qu’il agrippe les poignets fins et retourne son partenaire comme s’il était fait en papier. Il aurait voulu rendre l’acte plus facile mais ralentir maintenant serait les condamner tous les deux. Il est Wolverine, un des généraux de Magneto : montrer de la compassion pour l’esclave humain que son supérieur lui a « généreusement » offert en apparence est un acte qui ne se pense pas.

Il peut sentir les regards lubriques glisser sur leurs deux corps remuants. Personne n’est inquiété par la résistance qu’oppose le captif, évidemment ; chaque mutant présent dans la pièce aurait pu le tuer dix fois s’il avait montré la moindre indication de reprendre l'ascendant. Plus qu’alarmant, son rejet est excitant, ses mouvements frénétiques une façon d’alimenter le désir pervers qui s’est emparé du reste des membres de la Confrérie. Logan parierait qu’ils ont tous la main dans leur culotte ; l’idée lui donnerait presque envie de vomir alors pour ne pas perdre l’excitation qu’il a réussi à mobiliser, il reporte son attention sur le dos blanc qui s’offre sous lui, la chair ferme des fesses qu’il écarte sans ménagement avec sa main libre, l’autre emprisonnant toujours le poignet de l’esclave qui a recommencé à brailler.

 _Merde_ , songe Logan en salivant rapidement son index avant de l’enfoncer sans concession dans le corps chaud et si incroyablement  _serré_ , est-ce que Lehnsherr a seulement baisé le gamin de cette façon ? L’inclination de Magneto pour les jeunes hommes n’est pas un grand secret mais il semblerait qu’il n’ait jamais touché à celui-ci tellement il est  _étroit_ , bordel, il va casser le gosse en deux. Le mutant siffle rageusement alors qu’il ajoute un autre doigt dans une tentative d’écarter au mieux les chairs réticentes le plus vite possible : la patience de Lehnsherr n’est pas infinie et celui-ci a déjà trop attendu son spectacle. Déjà, il peut sentir un tiraillement dans son avant-bras, un réchauffement désagréable du métal logé sous sa peau alors que le contrôle de ses doigts devient erratique.

— Vraiment, Wolverine, se moque Lehnsherr à sa droite, on pourrait croire que c’est ta première fois.

— La ferme, grogne l’interpellé en tentant d’ignorer les gémissements plaintifs du jeune homme.

Le manège se poursuit encore quelques minutes, les quolibets fusant de tous les côtés alors que le mutant essaie de se frayer un passage entre les reins de son partenaire. Il est loin d’être satisfait lorsqu’il retire enfin ses doigts mais il faudra se contenter de ça car Lehnsherr n’attendra plus une minute. Contraint, Logan s’allonge sur l’esclave toujours gigotant sous le poids de son corps, une défense ridicule mais vaillante, et mord un morceau d’épaule tout se positionnant, dans l’espoir de se concentrer sur autre chose que le sentiment de saleté qui s’incruste au creux de son ventre.

— Détends-toi, gamin, ou ça va être pire, marmonne le mutant entre ses dents avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et d’enfoncer sans ménagement son sexe durci entre les fesses à peine lubrifiées du jeune homme.

L’esclave  _hurle_  de douleur sous la nouvelle intrusion et Logan peut sentir la pression autour de lui, le canal étroit céder brutalement face à la présence de son membre, la chair se rompre et la sensation d’une chaleur humide glisser sur sa propre peau. Il prend quelques inspirations, histoire de gagner un peu de temps, mais cette fois-ci, l’avertissement arrive plus vite encore, la sensation étrange de brûlure au bout de ses phalanges et il n’a pas d’autre choix que de commencer à besogner l’esclave avec un enthousiasme forcé.

Sous lui, le corps blanc continue à s’agiter mollement et le gamin crie toujours, même si les cris sont entrecoupés de hoquets de plus en plus longs, similaires à des sanglots. Lorsque le dernier cri s’achève dans un râle douloureux, Logan s’autorise à fermer les yeux contre la nuque d’ivoire, son bassin pilonnant toujours sans merci les reins du jeune homme.

— S… st… stop… supplie sa victime entre deux hoquets pathétiques, son poignet droit tordu dans la poigne qui le plaque toujours au sol.

Pour toute réponse, Logan accélère la cadence, imposant à l’esclave un rythme à la limite du brutal ; ça a le mérite de faire taire ses plaintes sourdes même si cela lui donne un sentiment plus terrible encore.

L’acte en soi ne dure pas très longtemps mais lorsque Logan jouit enfin dans l’orifice malmené, il a l’impression d’y être resté des heures. Le gosse a tourné sa tête sur le côté entretemps, sa joue posée sur le carrelage froid et creusée par des sillons de larmes silencieuses.

Sur sa droite, Logan entend Magneto gémir de plaisir et la simple sensation d’avoir son sexe encore enfoncé profondément dans l’esclave toujours à terre lui donne un haut-le-cœur qu’il combat presque malgré lui. Il se retire et essuie les traces de sang et de sperme avec sa manche avant d’affronter les expressions amusées et sûres d’elles-mêmes des autres membres du Conseil. Frost ne dissimule en rien son petit sourire mutin tandis qu’Azazel referme discrètement son pantalon ; Quested ne fait même pas attention aux taches qu’il a laissées sur le sien. Magneto semble être le seul qui n’a pas joui devant le spectacle, ce qui est normal considérant les traces de sperme qu’il a laissées dans la bouche du gosse ; ce qui ne l’empêche pas de lui lancer un regard brûlant, mêlé d’envie et de jalousie.

— J’ose espérer que cela t'a remis les idées en place.

Aussi agréable que violenter un pauvre gosse incapable de se défendre peut l’être, c’est-à-dire proche de l'inefficacité totale, songe vicieusement Logan, en espérant que Frost captera la pensée et la relaiera fidèlement à son patron comme la brave petite chienne qu’elle est. Il s’en moque. Il a juste envie de plonger son corps tout entier dans un seau d’eau froide et peut-être que là, il pourra enfin respirer normalement.

Il relève le gamin sans douceur mais sans le malmener non plus, prenant un soin particulier à ne pas regarder ses cuisses ou les morsures qui ornent ses épaules. Lehnsherr jette un coup d’œil désintéressé à la chaîne qui gît sur le sol et déclare d’un air ennuyé « Je suppose que nous n’avons plus besoin de ça » avant de dissoudre le métal en minuscules particules.

Logan ne désire rien de plus que de lui déchirer sa face de requin d’un coup de griffes bien senti.

A la place, il hoche la tête. Leshnsherr l'accepte comme un remerciement et annonce avec satisfaction que la séance est close.

Il n’attend pas que Magneto le congédie pour traîner l’esclave hors de la salle du Conseil, sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter même lorsque celui-ci vacille et trébuche sur le sol immaculé. Un autre jour lui aurait sans doute valu une réprimande mais leur très estimé connard de leader a eu ce qu’il voulait et savoure sans doute précieusement sa double victoire en ordonnant à une autre de ses poupées gonflables de lui sucer la queue. Qu’il aille donc se faire foutre bien profond, pense Logan en claquant violemment la porte de ses quartiers.

— Assieds-toi, ordonne-t-il au gamin en désignant son lit fait au carré. Après toutes ses années dans l’armée, il a du mal à perdre certains réflexes – comme celui de stocker une trousse de premier secours et des bandages à proximité. Par pour lui, il n’en a pas besoin, mais on ne sait jamais quel vieux pote en détresse pourrait venir frapper à la porte de sa piaule à trois heures du matin, saignant comme un porc et en grave manque de whisky.

Cela est arrivé plus de fois qu’il ne le pensait et il n’a jamais autant remercié ses vieilles habitudes qu’à cet instant.

— Comment tu t’appelles ? demande le mutant en posant sa trousse de premiers soins sur l’édredon, farfouillant à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l’aider.

— C… Charles. La voix du gamin est rauque, assourdie par le fait d’avoir dû supporter les assauts répétés de Magneto. Le mutant grince des dents en constatant l’absence de médicament pour la gorge dans cette fichue trousse – tant pis, il faudra attendre.

— Juste Charles ? continue-t-il d’un ton absent.

— Charles Xavier.

Le nom lui dit vaguement quelque chose ; est-ce qu'un des chefs des Amis de l'Humanité ne s'appelle pas Xavier ? Logan hausse une épaule et fixe sa nouvelle « acquisition » avec précaution. Recroquevillé qu’il est sur son lit, les lèvres encore tachées de semence et de sang, il a l’air plus jeune que lorsqu’il suçait Lehnsherr – ou, pense-t-il avec une brulante sensation de honte, lorsque Logan le besognait avec la dernière énergie – et un affreux doute se glisse dans son esprit, lui glaçant brusquement les veines.

— T’as quel âge ?

L’esclave – Charles – Logan lui doit bien de l’appeler par son prénom, putain, il vient essentiellement de lui ramoner le cul devant la bande de voyeurs qui lui sert de collègues – se fend d’un petit reniflement qui aurait pu être considéré comme une moquerie si ses mains blanches ne tremblaient pas aussi fort.

— Vingt-trois ans, répond l’humain d’un ton prudent.

Pas un mineur, donc, mais jeune quand même. Trop jeune pour subir ce genre de saloperie même si Logan sait que la moyenne des esclaves sexuels varie largement de quatorze à la trentaine. Lehnsherr n’est pas du genre à toucher des gosses mais cet humain là est spécial, si leur chef s’est donné la peine d’en faire une démonstration.

Logan grimace. Il ne veut pas repenser à ce qu’il a été forcé de faire. Il ne veut pas penser à la honte d’avoir pris du plaisir à violer un gamin sans défense mais certaines choses ont besoin d’être dites ou faites.

— Tu saignes, fait-il en pointant les marques rougeâtres que Charles arbore sur les cuisses.

Ce dernier tressaille à la mention du sang mais garde le menton relevé, son regard fièrement planté dans celui de Wolverine. Un geste noble peut-être mais Logan n’a pas le temps de jouer au chat et à la souris. Plus vite il pourra soigner ce gamin, plus vite il pourra le coller dans les pattes d’Hank ou d’un autre docteur, plus vite il pourra cesser de penser à la froideur de ce regard bleu, à la courbe de ses fesses contre son bassin, aux cris de douleur et aux supplications pitoyables.

— J’ai l’habitude maintenant, annonce-t-il d’un ton morne. Magneto n’est pas tendre avec ses esclaves.

— Tu n’es plus son esclave, gamin, répondit Logan d’un ton sec, sa langue claquant sèchement contre son palais.

— Ca ne dépend que de vous, annonce Charles d’un air résigné, comme s’il s’agissait là d’une évidence.

En est-ce réellement une ? Certainement, elle l’a été pour Magneto et tout le Haut Conseil au point que ceux-ci manigancent tout ce scénario pour lui faire perdre ses repères, sa fierté, son code de l’honneur qui ne s’applique déjà pas à beaucoup de choses mais à ces simples règles : toujours achever son ennemi et ne baiser ni les enfants, ni les pas intéressés.

Clairement, il ne vaut pas mieux que les autres qui se touchaient pendant qu’il labourait un gosse qui a  au moins cinq fois moins son véritable âge ; il ne se sent pas mieux qu’eux en tous cas. Chapeau bas, Magneto, lui qui pensait que le maître du magnétisme ne pouvait pas descendre plus bas dans les bas-fonds de son estime.

— Les autres humains parlent de vous, Wolverine, continue le jeune homme, encouragé peut-être par le manque de réaction face à sa réponse non-sollicitée. Logan lève les yeux au ciel et sort la ouate et le désinfectant.

— Et qu’est-ce qu’ils disent ? demande-t-il, un peu curieux tout de même. C’est irréel presque de tenir ce genre de conversation avec un esclave qu’on vient de baiser contre sa volonté ; Logan suppose que c’est pour ça que le gosse est différent des autres esclaves que Magneto a baisé.

— Que vous ne les touchez pas. Que vous refusez de les prendre dans votre lit. Que vous êtes… différent.

Le mutant laisse s’échapper un ricanement dérisoire. S’il était vraiment différent des autres membres de la Confrérie, pourquoi se sentirait-il si dégueulasse ?

— Tu crois à ça, toi ? J’avais ma queue dans ton cul il y a pas une demi-heure, gamin, et je me souviens de t’avoir distinctement entendu crier « non » sans que cela m’empêche d’arrêter.

Les joues de Charles se colorent brusquement, sous le coup de la colère ou de la honte, va savoir. Logan retourne à ses bandages, verse le désinfectant sur un peu de ouate et rassemble davantage de coton pour essuyer le sang qui a probablement commencé à sécher.

— M… Magneto vous a forcé la main, commence Charles, hésitant et soudain Logan est fatigué de jouer au jeu de qui est à blâmer, il a mal au crâne, un goût de bile en bouche et l’envie de ne plus voir ce putain de regard bleu qui l’observe depuis ses paupières d’ivoire.

— Peut-être, ouais. Peut-être que j’aurais pu dire non et me casser, en te laissant devenir la poupée gonflable des autres tarés du Conseil. Peut-être que j’aurais pu te baiser et te laisser là-bas, à la merci du premier qui aurait trouvé ton cul baisable. Ca te fait te sentir mieux ?

— Non, avoue l’humain tremblant en baissant les yeux.

— Ouais, moi non plus.

Nettoyer le gosse, éponger les traces rouges et blanchâtres qui lui maculent le corps est une expérience humiliante pour tous les deux mais nécessaire parce qu'une blessure interne, c'est loin d'être une partie de rigolade et il va sans doute falloir surveiller pour que ça ne s’infecte pas ; si ça ne tenait qu’à Logan, il enverrait le gosse se faire soigner illico presto mais Lehnsherr risque fort de l’avoir à l’œil pendant les prochains jours ; soigner un esclave sexuel n’est pas interdit, bien sûr, mais Charles est un cas particulier, un exemple, une punition destinée à faire taire les restes de la rébellion. Il faudra s’assurer qu’il soit vu dans l’état le plus misérable possible, repentant et reconnaissant envers Magneto de l’avoir mis sur le droit chemin. Logan retient un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Quel ramassis de conneries.

— Vous allez m'utiliser encore une fois ? demande enfin Charles lorsqu’ils ont fini de nettoyer une bonne partie du sang et que le gosse a un air un peu plus présentable malgré sa nudité.

— Jésus Christ, non, s’exclame Logan, fatigué. Je ne te toucherais pas si je peux l’éviter, gamin.

— C’est Charles, rappelle ce dernier avec gentillesse. Et je crois que vous êtes différent, Wolverine. Je n’avais jamais entendu parler d’un maître prenant un tel soin d’un esclave de lit. D’habitude, ils s’inquiètent juste de savoir si on ne met pas trop de sang sur les draps.

Logan n’a pas envie de continuer cette conversation qui ne va nulle part. C’est désolant de se dire que le concept de compassion doit être si étranger à ce doux visage qu’il prendrait n’importe quelle miette de décence pour de l’affection. Il va pour ranger sa trousse et déniche une chemise pas trop grande qu’il lance au jeune homme, un prêt que ce dernier accepte avec une gratitude émerveillée, presque enfantine.

Dans une autre vie, une vie où il n’aurait pas été aspiré dans ces guerres inutiles et à la droite d’hommes cruels, peut-être qu’il se serait laissé tenter par ces yeux bleus, par ces cheveux noirs et cette frimousse jeune. Peut-être qu’il aurait pu trouver le corps souple désirable sans ressentir de la honte. Peut-être qu’il aurait pu embrasser au lieu de mordre.

— Je t’enverrais chez Hank demain matin, décide-t-il en s’allongeant sur le lit, la main recouvrant ses yeux fatigués. Il te soignera mieux que moi et veillera à ce que tu guérisses. Le premier qui essaie de te toucher, je m’en occupe.

— Même Magneto ?

Logan soupire profondément. Voilà bien un problème auquel il aurait préféré ne pas songer.

— Magneto t’a offert à moi devant témoins, Chuck, en récompense pour... ma loyauté ou mon courage, peu importe le genre de conneries qui apaise sa conscience. Légalement, tu es ma propriété ; s’il essaie de te reprendre ou de faire quoi que ce soit, il devra répondre devant moi et crois-moi, j’aimerais presque qu’il le fasse. Ca me donnera une excuse parfaitement valable pour lui découper le visage.

— Et… Et après ? Quand vous n’aurez plus besoin de moi ? demande Charles, sa voix cachant à peine le tremblement qui s’y terre.

Après… Il est tenté de le laisser l’esclave à son sort. De le laisser se briser à nouveau contre le système, jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse à comprendre qu’il n’y a pas de porte de sortie et que la seule chose à laquelle il doit s’attendre s’il tente à nouveau de se révolter, c’est d’être battu et violé tour à tour par des inconnus jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus qu’une coquille brisée de son esprit, un fantôme attendant la mort comme une délivrance. Il est presque tenté de le laisser à la merci de Lehnsherr et de ses tarés du Conseil. Mais il connaît Magneto et ses plans retors, anticipe la brève satiété que lui conférera la déchéance de ce lieutenant inébranlable dans ses rares principes. Il a montré sa manche en souhaitant préserver Charles d’un sort peu enviable et maintenant, il craint que son geste inconsidéré n’ait provoqué l’effet contraire.

L’appréhension est un luxe qu’il est loin de se permettre et pourtant, _putain_ …

— On verra, gamin. Pour l’instant, dors.

Ils s’endorment côte à côte dans la chambre mal éclairée. Les centimètres qui les séparent ont la forme d’un monde entier.

**Author's Note:**

> Regardant le consentement et la moralité des personnages :
> 
> 1/Charles est un esclave humain, il n'a pas consenti à avoir des relations sexuelles avec Erik ni avec Logan.
> 
> 2/ Logan est un mutant qui se retrouve placé dans une situation où il est forcé d'avoir des rapports sexuels pour conserver sa position, le tag 'Extremely Dubious Consent' s'applique donc à son cas. Il reconnaît la gravité de des actes et en assume les conséquences auprès de la victime. Ses actions bien que décrites avec l'intention de le rendre sympathique sont douteusement acceptables d'un point de vue moral.
> 
> 3/ Erik est un mutant qui profite du système de l'esclavage pour forcer Charles à avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui (passés et présents) et ensuite avec Logan dans le but de l'humilier. Ses actions, bien qu'encouragées par le système dans lequel il vit, ne sont pas décrites avec l'intention de les rendre moralement acceptables.
> 
> 4/ Ceci reste un travail de fiction et ne reflète en aucun cas l'éthique personnelle de l'auteur.


End file.
